O Conto do James
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: Porque 'Contos de Fadas' são para garotas ou bebês gays. /Feita para o projeto Elvendork - Clichês Invertidos do 6V.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: **__Essa história é baseada em personagens e situações criados e pertencentes à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Bros., Editora Rocco, entre outros. Não foi feita com fins lucrativos, e qualquer ofensa aos direitos autorais do autor não é intencional. _

**Nota da Autora:** Com alguns meses de atraso, chega agora a mais recente loucura produzida pela minha cabeça: 'O Conto do James'. A fic vai ter quatro capítulos mais prólogo, e é uma resposta ao item _'POV do James'_, do _Projeto Elvendork – Clichês Invertidos_ do Fórum 6V. Eu pessoalmente acho que fiz fiz um trabalho horroroso com esse item, e que podia tê-lo utilizado melhor com um tema um pouco menos batido, mas a história meio que saiu do meu controle e... bem, não cabe a mim julgar. De qualquer forma, espero que vocês gostem.

Prólogo

"Você não vai ler isso para ele."

Levantei os olhos do livro que tinha no colo e virei a cabeça para fitar Lily.

"Por que não?" perguntei, e ela trouxe a pilha de roupinhas do Harry para perto do peito, protetoramente.

"Ele é só um bebê, James!" Revirei os olhos. Eu sei que ele é só um bebê. Meio que consegui adivinhar essa sozinho, Lils. "E esse livro... esse livro é horrível!" Lily acrescentou, enquanto abria e fechava rapidamente as gavetas da cômoda, guardando todas as roupinhas em segundos (Aliás, como é que ela quer que eu saiba onde estão as coisas depois, guardando tudo nessa rapidez? Não consegui nem ver em que gaveta ela guardou o pijama azul).

"Beedle o Bardo?" perguntei, mostrando a capa do livro para ela. Sinceramente, estava meio confuso.

"É, esse mesmo", ela respondeu, virando-se de frente para mim, com o quadril apoiado na cômoda atrás dela. "Eu li ele semana passada", disse, cruzando os braços na altura do sinal.

Ai. Postura hostil. Isso sempre é um mau sinal.

"Você não gostou".

"É um livro horrível, James".

"Entendo que seja um pouco fraco mesmo, mas é um livro para crianças, amor." Lily arregalou os olhos e então os estreitou na minha direção. Mau sinal mesmo.

"Quem disse isso? Eu não vi isso escrito em lugar nenhum."

"Você está brincando!"

Os olhos dela se estreitaram ainda mais.

"Ah, sério, Lily, vai dizer que sua mãe nunca leu para você 'O Bruxo e o Caldeirão Saltitante' ou 'A Fonte da Sorte'!" ela fez que não com a cabeça. "Ah, mas ela ou alguém deve ter pelo menos contado algumas das histórias. É impossível que você não..."

Lily suspirou e eu parei de falar, me dando conta do tamanho do fora que tinha acabado de dar. É claro que ela não conhecia.

"Eu sou..." ela disse.

"Ah, é. Eu tinha esquecido", respondi rapidamente.

Bom, a verdade é que toda família tem o seu elefante branco. Sabe, o elefante daquela história em que há um elefante branco sob feitiço de invisibilidade bem no meio da sala? Pois é. Se tem algo que eu aprendi nesses meus 21 anos de vida (sim, sou velho, pode dizer) é que toda a família tem o seu. Para algumas famílias, o elefante toma a forma do tio Arnold, aquele tio divertido que sempre toma todas nas festas de família e acaba fazendo algum escândalo, tipo ir correr peladão em volta da piscina e coisas do tipo.

O nosso elefante era o fato da Lily ser nascida-trouxa. Certo, não era um elefante branco muito tradicional, afinal, nós sabíamos que ele estava ali (o ponto da história é que as pessoas na casa não percebem que há um elefante invisível no meio da sala – o que é meio idiota, se você for me perguntar, porque invisibilidade não impede os objetos/pessoas/elefantes de fazerem volume ). Além disso, os elefantes geralmente são algo vergonhoso – por isso o feitiço de invisibilidade – e eu nunca achei que ser trouxa fosse algo para se ter vergonha. Acho que a Lily também não, para falar a verdade, porque ela nunca escondeu que era nascida-trouxa, só prefere não comentar (Harry, infelizmente, é muito pequeno para sequer compreender o assunto, que dirá ter uma opinião sobre ele).

"É sério que isso é um livro para crianças?" ela perguntou, depois de um momento. Como Viver Com Lily Potter, Capítulo 3: Acordos e Negociações: quando Lily questiona o que você acabou de afirmar é porque ela quer que você a convença.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

"Você tem certeza? É que tem uma caveira na capa. Isso dificilmente pode ser considerado uma indicação de livro infantil.".

"É por causa do Conto dos Três Irmãos", respondi, dando de ombros. Lily tinha as perguntas mais estranhas do mundo às vezes!

"Que conto é esse?"

"Você leu o livro?"

"Li, mas não me lembro desse conto". Leia-se: não leu. Mas quem sou eu para comentar, não é mesmo?

"Bom, é uma história sobre três irmãos", óbvio, "que um dia encontram a Morte e..."

"Eles encontram quem?" Lily perguntou devagar, como se eu tivesse dito algo tão absurdo como Severus Snape lavando o cabelo ou algo do tipo.

"A Morte".

"Você não vai ler esse conto para o Harry", ela afirmou, em tom categórico.

"Você pode me deixar terminar?"

"Posso", ela respondeu, na maior cara-de-pau. "Mas não vai fazer a menor diferença, porque você não vai ler esse conto para o Harry, de qualquer maneira".

Respirei fundo. Tudo bem, Lily é uma mãe protetora. Eu entendo isso. Quero dizer, a infância é uma das fases mais importantes da vida de um indivíduo – qualquer coisinha que a gente, como pais, faça errado, e pá! Mais um maluco a solta pelo mundo!

É sério. Eu li todos aqueles livros de auto-ajuda para pais, tipo 'O Que Esperar Quando Você Está Esperando' e 'Pais Legais, Bruxinhos Maneiros', essa baboseira toda.

Aliás, é uma experiência assustadora. Aparentemente, tudo que eu faço como pai pode estar prejudicando o crescimento do Harry. Ler para ele antes de dormir pode traumatizá-lo, não ler para ele antes de dormir pode traumatizá-lo; brincar de fazer caretas pode traumatizá-lo, não brincar pode traumatizá-lo... Seguindo essa linha de raciocínio, só o mero fato de eu ter acabado de pensar na palavra 'trauma' pode ser o suficiente para traumatizar o bebê.

Merlin.

Será que eu condenei meu filho a uma vida de esquizofrenia e problemas mentais? Será que Harry vai se tornar um adulto com distúrbios graves, tipo cantar 'Brilha Brilha Estrelinha' (ou 'Bia Bia Iiinha', como a canção é conhecida em Harryoquês) obsessivamente ou ficar dias sem tomar banho?

Droga, eu sabia que não deveria ter ensinado essa música para ele.

Afinal, é a porcaria de uma canção sobre uma estrela. Que brilha. Não exatamente um primor da história da poesia.

Que tipo de adulto ele vai se tornar quando seu pai lhe dá 'estímulos' retardados como esse? (Aparentemente, coisas como leituras, canções, cores, respirar em cima da criança, etc, são todas consideradas estímulos por esse pessoal que escreve auto-ajuda e podem afetar gravemente o desenvolvimento do bebê. Logo, pais de primeira viagem, jamais respirem em cima de seu rebento, pois você pode estar transformando-o em um serial killer em potencial!).

"Você acha que 'Os Contos de Beedle, O Bardo' pode ser um estímulo errado?" perguntei.

Lily sorriu. Ela não acredita nessa coisa de estímulos, apesar de ter lido os mesmos livros que eu li sobre o assunto (os quais ela depois descartou sumariamente, declarando que eram todos um besteirol sem fim – o que me leva a perguntar quantas crianças saudáveis ela já criou na vida para ter tanta certeza, a sabichona).

"Você sabe que eu acho essa coisa de estímulos uma bobagem," eu não disse? "Mas acho que talvez seja melhor ler outra coisa para ele, só por garantia".

"Minha mãe leu todo 'Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo' para mim, quando eu era pequeno".

"Sério?"

"Ahã. Segundo ela, umas duzentas vezes."

"Aaahh, agora tudo faz sentido!" ela disse, sorrindo zombeteiramente. Meramente levantei uma sobrancelha. "Suas dificuldades em entender regras, problemas de ego... tudo estímulos errados!".

Rá, rá, que engraçadinha. Morri de rir agora.

"Não acho engraçado, Lily. Eu me preocupo muito com a saúde mental do meu filho, visto que ele já tem uma combinação genética particularmente ruim, muito obrigada".

"Não há nada de errado com Harry", Lily respondeu, muito séria.

"É claro que não", respondi no mesmo tom. "Exceto pelo fato dele ter uma mãe louca".

Harry aproveita a pausa na conversa para abrir o berreiro. Automaticamente, Lily e eu paramos tudo que estamos fazendo e nos viramos para ele. Como ela está mais próxima do berço, quando penso em me levantar, a ruiva já está com o bebê no colo, apalpando-o para ver se ele não está ferido ou algo do tipo.

Harry estende as mãozinhas para o rosto de Lily e diz com voz chorosa: "Ut". Lily e eu nos olhamos – nosso velho amigo, o sr. Pânico, que sempre aparece quando não conseguimos identificar o que Harry quer, acaba de aparecer para uma visita.

Vendo que ela não entendeu, ele (Harry, quero dizer, não o sr. Pânico) se vira para mim e repete: "Ut, papa, ut".

"Ut?" repito, ainda sem entender.

"Ut", ele balança a cabecinha, e então, "Nachô".

Olho ao redor por um momento, tentando fazer a tradução para o inglês. Ut. Nachô. Então vem a luz!

Padfoot. Não achou.

"O cachorro", digo para Lily, "ele quer o cachorro".

"Ah, isso", ela passa o Harry para o outro braço e revira rapidamente os cobertores dentro do berço, procurando por um pequeno cachorro de pelúcia preta chamado Padfoot que – advinha só! – Sirius deu para ele. (Francamente. Como eu, entre todos os Marotos, fui levar a fama de egocêntrico é algo que eu nunca vou entender!).

Enxergo o cachorro, perdido em um canto, e o estendo para Lily. Ela o entrega Harry e juntos nós o acomodamos para dormir, dentro do berço (o bebê, não o brinquedo).

"Agora tá na hora do bebê Harry dormir", Lily declara, e Harry pisca os olhos muito verdes na direção da mãe, com um ar de confusão. Eu não consigo evitar um sorriso - o garoto é esperto: nem um ano de idade ainda e já está aplicando o velho golpe 'não sei do que você está falando'.

"Pode deixar que eu assumo agora", digo, me espregiçando.

Lily me olha com aquele ar de 'você acha que eu nasci ontem?'.

"Não tem problema, James. Pode ir dormir."

"Não estou com sono" respondo, de repente me divertindo horrores com essa situação. "Mas você deve estar cansada, Lils. Pode deixar que eu fico aqui lendo para o Harry até ele dormir", provoco mais um pouco.

Ela pára no meio do quarto, com uma mão na cintura.

"Papa!" Harry diz, e eu levanto uma sobrancelha na direção dela.

"Está vendo?"

"James, você vai corromper o meu filho", ela diz, em tom de brincadeira.

"Não é minha culpa se a criança nasceu iluminada, com um pendor para ser intelectual".

Lily ri, e eu sinto que ela vai ceder.

"Não esse livro, James". Droga.

"Você tem outra sugestão de livro infantil?"

"Um conto de fadas".

"Um o quê?!"

"Um conto de fadas".

"Lily, você sabe o que é uma fada?" pergunto. Lily não pode estar falando sério! Quero dizer, fadas! Fadas! Aquelas criaturinhas incrivelmente irritantes, que ficam zumbindo no seu ouvido e mordem você quando você menos espera. Gárgulas galopantes... fadas!

Francamente.

"Eu sei o que é uma fada".

"Não, você não sabe. Se você soubesse, não estaria fazendo essa sugestão absurda, Lily!".

"Não sei que mal há em contos de fadas, James!".

"Lily, Harry é só um bebê", digo, encarando-a incrédulo. Então me dou conta que deve estar acontecendo uma pequena falha de comunicação entre nós. Quero dizer, a ruiva jamais iria sugerir que eu contasse/lesse uma história horrenda sobre fadas comendo as larvas de uma tribo de fadas rivais ou algo do tipo. Não para o nosso bebê, pelo menos.

Ela pisca os olhos muito verdes devagar, como Harry tinha acabado de fazer momentos antes. Incrível essa coisa dos olhos iguais, não é mesmo?

"Eu sei disso", ela diz, mais suavemente do que eu esperava.

"Você sabe que 'contos de fadas' geralmente são histórias horrendas que envolvem canibalismo e infanticídio, entre outras coisas, certo? Porque fadas são perigosas, sabe".

"Na verdade, não", ela diz, piscando meio confusa. "Sempre achei que fadas fossem dóceis e tal".

"Oh, não. São criaturas extremamente rixentas. Elas se tornam dóceis quando você as usa como decoração ou coisa do tipo, porque são muito vaidosas, mas em geral estão sempre tentando matar umas às outras".

"Que horror".

Dou de ombros. É a vida, fazer o quê?

"'Contos de fadas' para mim eram histórias de princesas", Lily diz, depois de uns segundos de silêncio.

"Princesas?"

"É. Donzelas solitárias que vivem sob o peso de uma maldição até o dia em que encontram o verdadeiro amor".

Não devo rir das idéias da Lily. Não importa o quão malucas elas sejam, eu não devo. Não devo.

"Você podia ler uma história dessas para o Harry", ela acrescenta, ao ver que eu não pretendo responder. Não devo rir, não devo rir...

"Uma história sobre uma princesa que encontra o amor?"

"É", ela diz, um pouco ofendida pelo meu claro desprezo pela idéia. Pelo amor de Merlin, ela não pode estar falando sério.

"Lily, Harry é um garoto".

"Sério, James?!" ela diz, em tom falsamente surpreso.

"Não podemos ler esse tipo de coisa para ele."

"Por que não?"

"Porque ele viraria gay."


	2. Travessia

**Nota da Autora:** Olé na galera que esperava mais baby Harry nesse capítulo hahahaha Desculpa pessoal, eu falei que a fic era louca. Na verdade, isso era para ser uma one-shot, que eu resolvi dividir em capítulos. De qualquer forma, espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

_Os __**contos de fadas**__ são uma variação do conto popular ou fábula. Partilham com estes o fato de serem uma narrativa curta, transmitida oralmente, e onde o herói ou heroína tem de enfrentar grandes obstáculos antes de triunfar contra o mal. Caracteristicamente envolvem algum tipo de magia, metamorfose ou encantamento, e apesar do nome, animais falantes são muito mais comuns neles do que as fadas propriamente ditas._

_Pelo seu núcleo problemático ser existencial, os contos de fadas podem também ser encarados como "uma jornada em quatro etapas, sendo cada etapa da jornada uma estação no caminho da autodescoberta"._

_

* * *

_

_Etapa nº1: TRAVESSIA - "leva o herói ou heroína a uma terra diferente, marcada por acontecimentos mágicos e criaturas estranhas"._

Eu acordei muito, muito cedo naquele dia. De fato, era tão cedo que ainda estava escuro.

Como era muito cedo para me levantar - todo mundo estava dormindo àquela hora mesmo - me lembro de ter ficado horas deitado no escuro, olhando para o teto do quarto e imaginando figuras nos padrões da madeira (essa era uma atividade altamente tediosa que naquela época me ajudava a dormir, mas hoje me ajuda a não dormir - em vez de ficar vendo cavalos alados e dragões, começo a pensar em todas as coisas que estão erradas na minha vida, nas coisas que tenho que consertar, nas coisas que não posso consertar, nas coisas que eu posso fazer amanhã, nas coisas que não dependem de mim... enfim, você entendeu).

Foi a primeira vez que eu lembro de ter visto o sol nascer.

Bem, na verdade, eu não vi exatamente o sol nascer, mas sim as cores que ele refletia no teto do quarto irem mudando de tons, de escuro para azul, de azul para lilás, de lilás para rosa, de rosa para laranja e de laranja para claro.

E então, depois do que pareceram séculos em que o tempo parecia se esticar e se arrastar e se esticar mais um pouco, resistente demais à idéia de passar, tudo aconteceu tão rápido que eu só lembro de borrões. Minha mãe veio me acordar e tomou um susto ao ver que eu já estava acordado (até os onze anos, eu nunca tinha acordado antes das dez da manhã, a menos em caso de doenças; acho que eu meio que sabia que nos anos seguintes eu teria muitas noites mal-dormidas, então estava tentando compensar), eu não consegui comer nada no café da manhã de tão nervoso, nós fomos para a estação, borrão, outro borrão vermelho, mamãe quase chorando enquanto meu pai me recomendava juízo, novo borrão e a próxima memória coerente que eu tenho é a de estar sentando num vagão do Espresso de Hogwarts discutindo ardorosamente com um garoto de nome estranho que eu tinha acabado de conhecer (sim, é o Sirius, se é isso que você quer saber) sobre qual gol tinha sido o melhor da história do Puddlemere United (Harlington em 1967 versus Ashworth em 1970 - ambos concordávamos que Harlington tinha sido o melhor, não porque tivesse de fato sido o melhor, mas porque era o gol mais antigo que nós conseguíamos lembrar, e escolhê-lo como favorito fazia com que nós nos sentissemos velhos entendedores de Quadribol).

Além de nós, também estava no vagão uma garota, que eu só tinha notado porque ela tinha o cabelo da cor mais estranha que eu já tinha visto na vida. Ela era ruiva, mas era um ruivo diferente. Mais para o vermelho do que para o laranja, diferentemente da maioria dos ruivos.

Se eu sabia que eu iria acabar me casando com a ruiva do tom diferente? Jesus, não! Garotas não eram importantes naquela época. Para ser bem sincero, acho que acabei prestando mais atenção no Snape naquele dia do que nela. Deprimente, eu sei.

De qualquer forma, não dividimos a cabine por muito tempo.

Snape estava lá e - cara, o Snape de onze anos era assustador. Tudo bem, olhando em retrospectiva, todas as crianças de onze anos são mais ou menos assustadoras, em algum grau, mas ele batia qualquer recorde. Não que nós sentíssemos medo dele ou algo do tipo, mas ele era... assustador. Alguma coisa nele não era normal. Roupas largas, cabelo nojento, palidez, sei lá. Não era normal. Mas onde é que eu estava mesmo?

Ah, sim. O Snape de onze anos também dividia a cabine conosco. Aliás, que sorte podre essa a minha, hein? Por que essa podia ser uma história ótima sabe, do tipo 'pois é, então, aos onze anos, eu entrei naquela cabine, e o meu melhor amigo e a mulher da minha vida estavam lá, e minha vida mudou, blá blá blá', mas esse idiota do Snape tinha que se meter no meio. Enfim. O ponto que aquele projeto de morcego de repente disse: "É melhor você entrar para a Sonserina". E eu sabia que ele estava falando com a Lily e não comigo ou com Sirius, mas... Sonserina! A única coisa que eu podia pensar é que ele estava seriamente mal-informado sobre as casas de Hogwarts, porque pessoa nenhuma no mundo diria um absurdo desses conscientemente!

"Sonserina?" perguntei. Podia não ter entendido direto também, sabe. Afinal, eu não estava prestando tanta atenção assim na conversa antes. "Quem quer ir para a Sonserina?" Meu Deus, quem seria idiota a esse ponto? "Acho que eu desistiria da escola, você não?" perguntei para Sirius.

"Toda minha família foi da Sonserina."

"Caramba, e eu que pensei que você fosse legal!" Okay, vamos exclarecer um ponto aqui - não foi essa a educação que a minha mãe me deu. Em geral, sou uma pessoa bem educada, e não saio dizendo esse tipo de coisa para as pessoas, mas, hey, Sirius entendeu o que eu quis dizer, porque repondeu:

"Talvez eu quebre a tradição". Está vendo? Ele não se ofendeu. "Para qual você iria se pudesse escolher?"

Ergui uma espada invisível: "'Grifinória, a morada dos destemidos!' Como o meu pai." Naquela época eu ainda estava na fase 'meu pai, meu herói'. Não tinha entrado na adolescência ainda, ou seja, não tinha começado a ver meu pai como um ser humano, que faz as maiores cagadas do mundo como qualquer outra pessoa. Na verdade, parando para pensar agora, acho que meu pai se saiu excepcionalmente bem como pai, dadas as dificuldades da tarefa. Ao contrário do que a Lily diz, eu não tenho nem um trauma de infância - aliás, minha infância foi excelente, apesar da falta de irmãozinhos para brincar. Se bem que meus pais nunca me ensinaram 'Brilha Brilha Estrelinha', então não sei.

Snape reagiu a menção à Grifinória e ao meu pai com um muxoxo de descaso.

"Algum problema?" perguntei, com que imaginava ser um ar de superioridade.

"Não" ele sorriu debochado. Sério, que babaca. "Se você prefere ter mais músculo do que cérebro..."

"E para onde está esperando ir, uma vez que não tem nenhum dos dois?" Isso foi o Sirius. Ele tinha senso de humor já naquela época.

É óbvio que eu me dobrei rindo da cara do Snape. O que mais eu poderia fazer?

Então, Lily se levantou, e olhou de mim para Sirius com ar de desagrado. Eu sei, é meio decepcionante saber que não foi amor à primeira vista (nem à segunda, terceira, quinquagésima sexta...). Mas não é minha culpa se ela andava tão mal-acompanhada naquela época.

"Vamos, Severus, vamos procurar outro compartimento".

E foi mais ou menos aí que a coisa desandou. Nosso relacionamento, quero dizer. Meu e da Lily. Eu levaria quase sete anos para mudar essa má impressão deixada.

"Oooooo..." Sirius e eu selamos o início da amizade debochando juntos do tom de superioridade da Lily. Qual é, eu tinha só onze anos.

Mas talvez gritar "A gente se vê, Ranhoso!" quando a porta bateu tenha sido um pouco desnecessário, é fato.


	3. Encontro

**Nota da Autora:** Capítulo minúsculo, eu sei, shame on me. Mas antes um capítulo curto do que nada, certo? hahahaha _not_.

* * *

_Etapa nº2: __ENCONTRO_ _"com uma presença diabólica –uma madrasta malévola, um ogro assassino, um mago ameaçador ou outra figura com características de feiticeiro".

* * *

_

Padfoot estava deitado na própria cama, os braços cruzados embaixo da cabeça, cutucando alguma coisa em um dos pilares da cama com o pé, parecendo extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo. Olhei para Pete, e a expressão dele me alarmou. Pete estava sentado na cama do lado, os cotovelos nos joelhos, a cabeça nas mãos. Parecia extremamente preocupado e murmurava sozinho, mas eu não conseguia ouvir direito o que ele dizia.

Alguma coisa estava errada.

"E aí, caras, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Joguei o comentário casualmente, enquanto ia até o armário e guardava lá dentro os livros extras que tinha traduzido comigo da biblioteca. Pelo espelho, observei Peter se virar para mim, abrir a boca, então dar uma olhadela para Sirius e voltar a se calar. Sirius viu que eu vi, porque sorriu para mim, e se virou para Pete, diznedo:

"Relaxa, Wormtail".

"O que você andou fazendo para deixar Pete tão nervoso, Pads?", perguntei, fechando a porta do armário e me apoiando nela. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e estiquei as pernas. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido e a impressão que eu tinha é que Sirius estava me enrolando, o que era ainda mais estranho, porque ele nunca foi de fazer isso. Geralmente, com Sirius Black as coisas são 'na lata', direto e sem enrolação.

"Ah, nada demais." ele disse, ainda sorrindo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Acho que devíamos ir visitar nossa amiga Rosmerta hoje, Prongs." Eu sorri levemente, e olhei pela janela - o céu estava tão carregado que não se via nem uma puta estrela, e dava para ver a luz dos raios caindo ao longe - um temporal daqueles não ia demorar a cair.

"Foi mal, Pads, mas acho que não estou muito a fim de fazer isso hoje." Sirius deu de ombros, como quem diz 'É a vida'. "Mas por que você quer ir visitar a Rosmerta, Padfoot? Alguma coisa para comemorar?". Peter ficou visivelmente mais nervoso quando eu disse isso, então acho que atirei bem no ponto.

"Snape", Sirius disse, depois de um momento. _Snape!?_ "A essa hora, Snape deve estar tão morto!" ele cantarolou, e eu descruzei as pernas, de repente _muito_ desconfiado. O que é que ele tinha aprontado agora?

"O que você fez com ele, Pads?" perguntei, mantendo o tom leve. "Lavou-lhe os cabelos?"

"Ele disse a ele onde Remus está!" Pete disse, de um fôlego só.

"O quê!?" eu praticamente cospi as palavras. Isso era muito sério para ser verdade. _Não podia_ ser verdade. Dizer onde Remus está hoje... noite de lua cheia... Snape, de todas as pessoas...

"Ele andava tão curioso, achei que um sustinho não iria lhe fazer mal." Sirius disse, calmamente, retirando um fiapo da roupa.

"'_Um sustinho?'" _Virgem santíssima, por favor não permita que isso seja verdade. "Sirius," eu disse, bem devagar. "Você não disse ao Snape como passar pelo Salgueiro Lutador, disse?"

Por um momento, o tempo pareceu ficar bem mais lento. Sirius terminou de sacudir o fiapo para longe, se virou e me olhou bem nos olhos, e então disse: "Mas é claro que sim. O que você achou?".

Pisquei bem devagar. Infelizmente, conhecia Padfoot bem demais para saber que ele não estava brincando. Não dessa vez.

Então, meu corpo pareceu reagir por conta própria, e quando vi já tinha me lançado pela porta e me lançado a milhão pelas escadas.

"Prongs!" ouvi a voz de Sirius gritando atrás de mim, mas só conseguia pensar em correr o mais rápido possível. Não sei exatamente o que eu pretendia fazer quando chegasse ao Salgueiro Lutador, mas o fato é que eu _tinha_ que chegar lá.

"Porra, Prongs!" Ouvi Sirius xingar quando estava saindo pelo retrato. Não olhei para ver, mas tenho quase certeza que deixei alguns primeiristas escandalizados para trás.

Corri mais um pouco, mas então Sirius conseguiu me alcançar.

"Porra, Prongs, que merda." foi a primeira coisa que ele disse, bloqueando meu caminho.

"Sai da minha frente!"

"Gárgula Galopantes, Prongs, é o Snape! Até parece que alguém vai sentir a falta dele!"

"Você realmente não entende, não é?" Vociferei. A raiva e irritação repentinas me surpreenderam. "Não é a droga do Snape, Sirius! É o Moony, cara! É o Moony!", continuei berrando a plenos pulmões.

"Se alguma coisa acontecer ao Snape, eles vão expulsá-lo." Falei, baixinho agora. Não queria nem pensar nisso. Hogwarts sem o Moony não era uma opção. "E vai ser sua culpa. Eu espero que você consiga viver com isso", terminei, o empurrando para o lado e voltando a minha corrida desembestada.

De todos nós, Remus era de longe o que trabalhava mais. Ele praticamente fazia jornada dupla, sendo Monitor e Maroto ao mesmo tempo! Sério, não tinha alguém que merecesse mais estar em Hogwarts do que ele. Não era justo que ele perdesse isso porque o Sirius tinha resolvido ser engraçadinho.

Quase caí nos degraus do Hall, mas consegui me recuperar a tempo, e sério, meu coração quase parou junto quando vi o Salgueiro imóvel. É, geralmente as pessoas usam essa expressão, 'meu coração quase parou', para fins românticos, do tipo, 'meu coração quase parou quando a vi sentada sob o luar' (ou qualquer outra baboseira a sua escolha), mas, nesse caso, 'meu coração quase parou' tem o sentido de 'ataque cardíaco' mesmo.

Então me dei conta que, se o Salgueiro _ainda_ estava imóvel, fazia apenas poucos segundos que Snape tinha apertado o tronco. Então ele ainda podia estar vivo! E inteiro, quero dizer. (se bem que se o lobisomem o matasse nem dava nada, o pior mesmo é se ele só fosse mordido. Aí sim a coisa ia fuder total).

Com isso em mente, me atirei no buraco e, sério, acho que nunca corri tão rápido na minha vida. Snape, o imbecil, já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Não sei examente qual é a moral de fecharem Remus em um quarto, já que, assim que ele se transforma, teria força suficiente para _quebrar_ a porta, mas dei graças a Merlin por terem feito isso hoje, já que me dá alguns segundos a mais para tirar Snape - e bem, a mim também - daqui. Aliás, parecia que o lobisomem tinha captado meu último pensamento, porque, pelas batidas e sacudidas que a porta estava dando, _quebrá-la _era exatamente o que ele estava tentando fazer.

Uma parte da minha mente registrou isso, e chegou à conclusão que ele devia ter sentido o cheiro de _carne humana_ (muito estranho isso de pensar que seu calmo melhor amigo é nesse momento uma besta furiosa que está salivando com a idéia de comer você - literalmente). Mas no que a maior parte do meu cérebro estava concentrada era puxar Snape pela gola da camisa e arrastá-lo de volta, e tudo bem, quase o enforquei nessa tarefa, mas hey, o que ele estava esperando? Que eu desse uma leve batidinha no ombro dele e dissesse 'por obséquio, se não for muito incômodo, o senhor poderia me acompanhar de volta ao castelo?'. _Psh_, por favor.

E cara, vou te contar - Snape não é levinho não. Era de se pensar que ele seria, andando por aí esvoaçando como um morcegão, mas ele era até bem pesado, e minha mão começou a doer já na metade do caminho. Só que aí eu ouvi um crack mais alto e intuí que a porta estava nos seus últimos instantes (não virei para trás para ter certeza, já que isso me custaria alguns segundos, e, oi? naquela situação, um segundo a mais poderia me custar a vida) - e, sério, não tem nada como um crack ameaçador para fazer o cara esquecer das dores na mão (e de tudo, a bem da verdade).

Até hoje eu não tenho certeza como consegui sair e ainda arrancar o idiota do Snape daquele buraco, mas a próxima coisa que eu me lembro é o do cheiro da grama molhada bem na minha cara, quando me atirei no chão assim que me dei conta que sim, tínhamos sobrevivido.

Eu me lembro também de ter pensado: "Porra, minha camisa vai ficar uma bosta", porque a chuva já tinha começado quando nós saímos, e levou uns dois segundos passados de cara na grama, ouvindo o Snape ofegar, para eu ficar totalmente enxarcado.

Então, quando eu finalmente juntei de forças para levantar a cabeça, o Pete e o Prof. Dumbledore estavam parados ali, e eu sabia que tinha me fudido muito, mas, para ser bem franco, eu não poderia me importar menos.


	4. Conquista

**Nota da autora:** Eu totalmente desisti da coerência nessa fic – ela nasceu sem nexo e vai continuar sem nexo até o final. Acho que não sirvo para long fics, after all. Nunca consigo ter disciplina suficiente para escrever capítulos longos hahahaha. _I hope you all like it, though._

_

* * *

CONQUISTA_: "o herói ou heroína mergulha numa luta de vida ou morte com a bruxa, que leva inevitavelmente à morte desta última".

* * *

Eu destesto ter que admitir isso, mas levou séculos até que Lily Evans voltasse a falar comigo. E quando ela de fato fez isso, não foi nada demais que provocou o fato - eu não salvei a vida dela, ou realizei o Desejo Secreto De Seu Coração (toda garota tem um, acredite) ou algo assim. Na verdade, Lily Evans e eu começamos a bagunça que mais tarde seria o nosso relacionamento em uma tarde chuvosa em que estavamos os dois presos em um lanche da tarde que o Slughorn promoveu. Todos os encontros do Clube do Slug eram, por natureza, uma chatisse sem fim, e eu corria deles como o diabo da cruz - não me lembro porque exatamente eu tinha sido obrigado a ir nesse, mas o fato de eu estar não mudava em nada a chatisse do ambiente.

"O que você está fazendo?" alguém perguntou, a voz perto demais do meu ouvido. Eu levantei a cabeça sobressaltado, e dei de cara com os olhos muito verdes de Lily Evans me olhando meio curiosos, meio irritados.

"Tentando não morrer de tédio", respondi, e, em deliberada insolência, eu continei a rabiscar no guardanapo.

"Você não deveria ficar rabiscando enquanto as pessoas convesam. Fica chato" Acho isso difícil. Não é como se a reunião deixasse mais espaço para a chatisse - a essa altura, já alcançou todos os níveis de chatisse conhecidos pelo homem. Meus 'rabiscos' não tem a menor chance de entrar na festa, Lily. "As pessoas estão olhando" ela tentou mais uma vez, quando viu que a reprimenda anterior não tinha surtido efeito.

"É porque eu sou bonito", respondi, sem desviar os olhos do guardanapo.

Em dez segundos ela vai puxar papo de novo. Um.. dois... três.. quatro... cinco... seis... sete...

"O que é que você está desenhando?" Bingo!

Empurrei o desenho na direção dela, que puxou a cadeira mais para perto da minha.

Lily olhou e não falou nada, e eu me arrependi de ter mostrado para ela. Quero dizer, era um desenho engraçado, mas, por outro lado, era uma caricatura (um pouco cruel, para ser bem honesto) do professor favorito dela. Podia estar ferrando com todo o nosso pseudo-relacionamento naquele momento. Talvez Lily tivesse razão, e eu nem deveria estar desenhando para começo de conversa. Era rude e feio e não condizia com a educação que mamãe me deu. Então talvez fosse bem feito para mim se ela me odiasse ainda mais depois de ver o desenho. Porque eu não deveria estar conversando. Por que é a que eu fui inventar de vir nessa bosta mesmo?

"É mais como uma crítica social, sabe?" Eu disse, tentando arrancar alguma reação dela.

"Sr. Cabeça de Batata?" ela perguntou.

Digo ou não digo? Digo ou não digo? Ah, foda-se, vou dizer.

"Slughorn". Apertar os lábios é um indicativo de algo bom ou ruim? Merlin me ajude. "Slughorn como Sr. Cabeça de Batata".

Então, depois de longos segundos em que meu estômago se tornou uma porção de nós e meus nervos, uma pilha de tensão, Lily, para minha eterna surpresa, explodiu em gargalhadas.

Definitivamente um bom sinal, certo? Quero dizer,é uma risada. Não tem como interpretar isso errado, tem?

"Genial", ela disse, ainda rindo, mas agora mais controladamente.

-X-

"Hum... Potter?" Me viro ao ouvir alguém chamar meu nome.  
Leslie Morton, a monitora da Lufa-lufa.  
"James." Corrijo automaticamente. Acho meio enervante essa questão cultural que obriga a gente a chamar as pessoas pelo sobrenome. Quero dizer, se Leslie Morton fosse uma completa desconhecida seria uma coisa, mas eu vejo essa garota umas duas vezes por mês desde o início do ano. Isso é quase um relacionamento, certo? Quero dizer, não que eu _queira_ ter um relacionamento com Leslie Morton, apesar de que, com aqueles cabelos loiros compridos e tal, ela até que é bem bonitinha. De um jeito fofo, não de um jeito altamente atrativo - Leslie parece uma boneca, sempre muito bem educada e falando baixinho e sendo legal, mas sei lá... Nunca me senti muito atraído por bonecas.  
Enfim. Ela está me olhando meio confusa.  
"Pode me chamar de James", explico.  
Ela sorri.  
"Ah, certo, _James" _diz, e dá uma risadinha nervosa. Dou um meio sorriso, tentando evitar revirar os olhos. Risadinhas me _irritam_. Mesmo quando partem de garotas bonitas. "Então... eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa. É mais uma pergunta, na verdade".  
Balanço a cabeça, indicando a ela que continue.  
"Bom, você sabe que vamos ter uma saida para Hogsmeade esse final de semana." Ela pára e respira fundo. Por alguma razão desconhecida, começo achar que essa conversa não vai dar certo. Leslie não estaria _me convidando para sair_, estaria? "E o que eu queria saber era se... bem... se você não queria ir comigo". Oh meu Merlin, ela _está._  
Puta que pariu. E agora? Tudo bem, James, respira fundo. Vamos analisar os prós e contras dessa situação. Prós: 1) Leslie é bonitinha; 2) Ela é agradável e razoavelmente previsível, então eu meio que posso prever o que ela vai fazer ou falar, e isso é bem confortador, depois de anos lidando com a total imprevisibilidade da Lily... Tudo bem, quem eu estou enganando aqui? Só o fato de eu estar comparando a garota com Lily Evans já meio que acaba com toda a potencialidade de um futuro relacionamento. Por outro lado, apesar da Lily ter rido de uma piada minha no último encontro do Clube do Slug (ainda não acredito que estive lá... ugh...) e isso ser um bom sinal, não é como se nós estivéssemos a ponto de engatar um namoro ou algo do tipo, certo? Então, de certo modo, talvez seja melhor eu aceitar o convite da Leslie e seguir com a minha vida... dada a improbabilidade de um relacionamento com a Lily.  
Mas, por outro lado, isso não seria certo com a Leslie. Quero dizer, não é como se o fato de eu sair com a garota imediatamente me faça parar de gostar de outra. Acredite em mim, eu já tentei.  
"Puxa vida, Leslie, eu agradeço muito pelo convite, mas... não vai dar. Eu tenho que fazer patrulha esse final de semana." Tudo bem, foi uma desculpa totalmente idiota, mas o que eu deveria dizer? 'Desculpa, Leslie, mas não posso sair com você porque estou afim da Evans, com quem, falando nisso, não tenho nenhuma possibilidade de desenvolver um relacionamento romântico num futuro próximo'? Ah, é.  
"Você não quer", ela afirma e eu já começo a balançar a cabeça negando. O negócio é que, certo, eu realmente não quero, mas não posso deixá-la sair pensando isso. Uma das leis dos relacionamentos ou algo do tipo.  
"Não, Leslie, não é isso..."  
Ela descarta as minhas desculpas com um aceno de mão.  
"Tudo bem, James, eu entendo."  
"...Leslie, eu realmente tenho que..."  
"Não, você não tem."  
"Eu tenho."  
Ela faz que não com a cabeça, então explica: "Evans também tem que fazer patrulha no final de semana, certo?"  
"Er, acho que sim" Ok, tenho certeza, mas ela não precisa saber que eu sou tão patético assim. Qual é, um cara tem que ter um pouco de amor próprio!  
"Tá. E ela tem um encontro marcado com Rick Camberwell".  
Ow.  
Ow.  
Ow.  
Sério, de onde veio isso, hein? Porque eu não vi esse golpe vindo. Mesmo.  
"James?"  
Como é que alguém reage a uma notícia dessas? Quero dizer, eu geralmente sou capaz de meio que sacar quando a Evans está saindo com alguém e me preparar psicologicamente para o pior, mas dessa vez a coisa foi... ow.  
"No mesmo dia?" pergunto, por fim. Não que a _data_ do maldito encontro vá fazer alguma diferença, é claro.  
"É, foi isso que eu ouvi ela comentando." Ah, puta que pariu. Ela ficou sabendo direto com a própria Lily, então não há nenhuma chance disso ser uma notícia distorcida ou um comentário mal-entendido. Merda.  
"Hum", é só o que eu consigo articular.  
"Então... acho que é possível... sabe... fazer patrulha e sair ao mesmo tempo."  
Problema, problema, problema.  
Propositalmente, dou uma olhada bem óbvia no meu relógio. "Ah, que merda", praguejo, e volto a olhar para Leslie com meu melhor olhar de desculpas. "Olha só, Leslie, realmente preciso ir agora," digo, já jogando a alça da mochila pelo ombro e andando para a porta, para enfatizar o que estou dizendo. "Mas a gente se fala depois, pode ser?"  
Ela abre a boca para responder, mas eu sou mais rápido: "Até mais então, a gente se vê", digo, e me mando.

-X-

"Ela vai sair com outro".  
"Ela quem?", Peter pergunta.  
"A Murta-que-geme." Sirius responde, de imediato. "Eles têm um caso. Tórrido. E James tem ficado cada vez mais ciumento desde que pegou ela se agarrando com o Barão Sangrento".  
"Eca, cara, que nojo." declaro, e me sento no lugar vago ao lado de Remus.  
"Faz três anos que ele só fala da mesma garota, Wormtail, e você ainda precisa perguntar '_quem'_?" Sirius continua, como se eu não tivesse interrompido seu discurso.  
"Lily Evans, Pete," Remus diz, acabando rapidamente com a futura discussão entre Pads e Wormtail. "E quem é o idiota com quem ela vai sair agora?"  
"Rick Camber-qualquer-coisa. _Quem_ é esse cara, afinal?"  
"Bom, ele deve ser o idiota que vai estar se agarrando com a Evans esse final de semana, ao contrário de você, meu amigo". Peter cantarola alegremente.  
"Peter, eu sei que você adora ficar zombando de mim..."  
"Camberwell?" Sirius interrompe. "Era esse o nome?"  
"É, acho que sim", respondo. "Rick Camberwell. Era esse o cara com quem a Lily ia sair."  
Sirius se engasga com o suco, e, como Remus e eu somos os infelizes que tiveram a péssima idéia de sentar de frente para ele, é claro que ele acaba cuspindo tudo em cima de nós.  
Cara, vou te dizer. Hoje não é o meu dia.  
Definitivamente.  
"Acho meio dificil", Sirius diz, rindo muito. "Quero dizer, ela até pode sair com ele, mas definitivamente não vai haver agarramento".  
"E você está tão certo disso por que...?" pergunto, enquanto seco o suco que respingou em mim.  
"Er... eu sei, tá legal?"  
Paro de secar o suco e olho para o Sirius. Espera um pouco. É impressão minha ou ele está ficando meio... sem graça?  
"O que é que você não está nos contando, Padfoot?" Moony pergunta, lendo os meus pensamentos.  
"Não é nada."  
"Você está ficando corado."  
"Não, você é que está ficando louco."  
"Pára de mentir, Sirius, você está sem graça sim!"  
"Não estou não".  
"Está sim."  
"Não estou não".  
"Está..."  
"Dá para parar?" Remus interrompe, parecendo ligeiramente entediado com a nossa discussão. "Deixa de putice, Padfoot. Só nos conte logo o que aconteceu."  
"É vergonhoso", Sirius admite, por fim.  
"Mais uma razão para você nos contar."  
"É nojento, cara"  
"Tudo bem, a gente tem o estômago forte."  
Sirius suspira, derrotado.  
"Rick Camberwell me passou uma cantada quando eu esbarrei nele no banheiro esses dias. Pronto, falei".  
Peter e Remus explodem em risadas.  
"Tá, espera só um pouquinho", digo, tentando organizar os pensamentos dentro da minha cabeça. "Isso quer dizer que..."  
"Lily Evans não tem um encontro romântico com o Camberwell. Ele é _gay."_

-X-_  
_

Então, aqui estamos nós, sozinhos em um corredor da Biblioteca.  
Acaba de me ocorrer que de repente a hora é essa. Quero dizer, Camberwell é gay.  
Ou talvez não. Talvez Camberwell não seja gay, talvez ele seja e Lily não saiba disso ou ainda talvez essa simplesmente não seja a hora.

Tudo bem. Para. Respira fundo.

Ok. Vamos fazer mais uma tentativa. O pior que pode acontecer é ela dizer 'não', certo? Bem, não seria a primeira vez, então eu acho que eu sobreviveria.

"Lily?"

"Sim, James?" Ela pergunta, os dedos delicados roçando as lombadas dos livros.

Vamos lá, cara, coragem. Respiro fundo, e pergunto:

"Você gostaria de ir comigo à Hogsmeade?" Ela para de passar a mão pelos títulos e suspira, antes de se virar para mim.

"Por quê?"

"Por que o quê?"

"Por que você quer sair comigo, James?" Lily pergunta, me olhando direto no olhos. Ok, é um teste, não é? Esse é um daqueles testes que as meninas fazem com a gente o tempo todo, certo?

Puta que pariu.

O que é que eu devo _responder_? Quero dizer, se é um teste, certamente há uma resposta correta, mas _qual é_ a droga da resposta?

Já sei! Vou ir pela brincadeira. Porque daí, se for a resposta errada, posso dizer que estava apenas brincando e tentar de novo. Tudo bem, não é exatamente a melhor estratégia, porque ela pode encarar a brincadeira como falta de seriedade da minha parte e aí fode tudo, mas não é como se eu tivesse uma idéia melhor.

"Porque você é linda", respondo, meio de brincadeira, meio falando sério. Ela _é_ realmente linda, mas não é só por isso que eu quero sair com ela.

"Como você sabe disso?" Lily retruca, e não consegue evitar dar um meio sorriso. Isso é um bom sinal. É isso aí, garoto. Estamos no caminho certo.

Eu _acho_.

Porque né, também achei isso das outras cinco milhões de vezes e acabei com um 'não' na cara.

"Ouvi no rádio".

Agora ela dá um sorriso de verdade.

Por favor, Merlin, faça que dessa vez funcione. É a última vez que eu peço isso, juro.  
"Tudo bem". Ela diz por fim.  
"Tudo bem o quê?"  
"Tudo bem, eu saio com você."


End file.
